Brothers of Smashing!
by subwaygameguy2k
Summary: This was something like Crossunder Battleworks, only less thought out and with a smaller range of characters, but nonetheless, there is many characters who ready to win it, like Mario and Sonic, having a big rivalry and some other characters along with MORE SONIC CHARACTERS! DRAMA, FIGHTING and some other stuff will happen as well.
1. 0-1: It's Hapenin' Later!

**Brothers of Smashing!:**  
 **Chapter 0-1: It's Hapenin' Later!**

 _Since there's 8 Player Smash, I'm going to up the ante by making it have 12 players at the maximum and Stamina Mode is the main mode, but Time is going to appear as well and EVERYBODY is going to be in a team, even if it's 10v2._

A bunch of guys got together in Piranha Plant Slide in the brick zone, where Piranha Plants could bite them at any time, but they were safe from the plants, because they were sitting away from the plant zone, so they talked for a bit about the next time that the massive Smash Brothers-style event in a random table in the centre of a pretty shallow pit with bricks.  
''Well, this is a bad place to discuss stuff, but it's something better than the table.'' Tails told the other guys, who were made up of guys and girls including Sonic, Megaman, Peach and Mr. Game and Watch.  
''WOOHOO, it's time to talk about STUFF!'' Sonic yelled, while holding some random piece of paper in his own hands and then he drew the rules from out of nowhere.

The table was ready to talk about some important stuff since it was time to talk, even though it was a little wet and they weren't caring much about the water on the bottom, since there was a drain.  
''Yeah, we're going to talk about the number of players first! So what do you think about the the number of players, this time around?'' Peach asked all of the other guys.  
''It's seriously chaotic today and I think it has MASSIVE coolness!'' Amy answered, agreeing with it and then Megaman had his own stand on it. ''I don't know, but it's going to be fun!'' Megaman shouted, like he was trying to defeat Dr. Wily and Shulk was there at the place, but not at the table practicing with Dark Pit, so he ran past and then he went back and saw the thing.  
''Oh, what are you guys doing?'' Shulk asked Mario and Sonic, while he was fighting Dark Pit with his new moves aka not being a clone of Pit in the Mario Kart sewer and he jumped into the table and straight onto the chair.

The new and unbruised Smash crew was on the table and they were ready to discuss stuff with the guys, but then Dark Pit stumbled onto the guys and he was ready to fight and Reyn was there as well for some reason. ''IT'S REYN TIME, BABY!'' Reyn shouted, just hanging out here because I don't know and then he jumped out, since he just wanted to be in the match.  
''Shut up, Reyn! You're not cooler than me.'' Dark Pit boasted and he pulled his staff from the back and he did a up and front slash.  
''So, who do you want to match up with?'' Mario asked all of the guys in the slide, which is a weird place to discuss the serious things about the next time that everyone fights together and no it's not a tourament.  
''Well, I'm going to say, that I'm going with Dark Pit and Knuckles, because they're a good team!'' Reyn shouted, from on top of a pipe and then he jumped down onto the track and then he didn't know that a race was going on, but so was DP and then a Shy Guy, some random Lakitu and Bowser and they were knocked hard.

 **Chapter 0-2 is going to come soom, but this it's going to be on it's own.**


	2. 0-2: Getting Some Great Fists!

**Brothers of Smashing**  
 **(Rename and Remix!)**  
 **Chapter 0-2: Getting THE GREAT FISTS!**

 _Rules because reminder!:_  
 _12 PLAYER SMASH!_  
 _STAMINA MODE AND Timed Stock ONLY!_  
 _TEAMS only, even if 10 or 11 is on the other side!_  
 _Rules are Over!_

Reyn was just hanging about with the guys on the table, even though he was knocked pretty far from the track and into the wall, since there was a fast race going on with only three people racing including Bowser and then Toadette was racing as well, so the guys on the table got ready to smash, even though it was a dicussion.  
''So, Dark Pit and Knuckles is an interesting combo.'' Shulk said and then Dark Pit flew from the water and then he did one of his new specials to Reyn.  
''That's not a good team, since he's dumb and anyways, I would rather be with Sweet Bro, since he's a cool bro!'' DP shouted, and then he did a spinning sword and then he jumped back and then the karts hit him again.

The table team was going to smash soon for some reason and they were going to talk about stuff coming up in the new tourney, since it was for a rematch with loads of people and they were starting to smell bad, since they were in the sewer.  
''Well, let's say that we should pick stamina mode!'' Mario suggested, while having his legs on the table. ''I think amount of HP should be about 450 to 500, since this tourney thing should be pretty exciting and not boring as heck.''  
''That's great, since the matches, so the guys that are too slow, might beat the sonic speed!'' Sonic boasted, approving of the idea  
''YOU BETTER SHOW YOUR MOVES!'' Captain Falcon shouted and then Sonic did a boost kick to his fac and then moves were shown in the middle of the race between some Shy Guy and Bowser.  
''Oh, I'm showing my moves, I'm ready to fight.'' Amy said, being in a good mood and then she spinned her hammer with Sonic helping her to beat Captain Falcon in the face and then he did a strong punch to the face  
''Well, I'm going to tell Knuckles that he's dumb at his home island.'' Dark Pit said, trying to fly as fast as possible and then he lifted off the ground and off the water.  
''By the way, it's at Angel Island. Wait, how fast can you fly?'' Tails asked the angel guy and then he was flying really fast out of the sewers and he was moving at a pretty fast speed, but not as fast as Sonic on the ground.

At Angel Island, Nazo, Knuckles and Shadow was fighting together and then they were on the beach with their beach shorts even though they didn't come to the island to take a break and then Dark Pit shot his laser from his staff and then Knuckles just jumped to the side.  
''Knuckles, you should sit this out because I'm more skilled than you!'' Dark Pit yelled, like he was trying to send a message to a lot of people in the area and then he used his homing bow to do some homing arrows.  
''No, thanks, I have to protect the master emerald and since this is one of the stages that I might come back to, I'm not going to leave because of some angel clone.'' Knuckles shouted, while he was making use of all of the moves that he had, while he was running as fast as he could and he did a spinning uppercut like Little Mac near the first waterfall of the game.  
''Smooth move, dude, using that uppercut.'' Dark Pit, being a sarcastic guy, while using of his fastest moves against the knucklehead with a important role with his own moves on the isle of a emerald, which was broken twice and an partially underwater city.  
''What?'' Knuckles said, because he didn't know why he screwed up and then he got THE lowest blows in the fight.  
Knuckles, Dark Pit and Shadow was fighting against each other since it was a free for all, but then Nazo DEFINITELY showed his moves in the form of the aerial kicks and a roundhouse move and a laser in that order, towards respectively, Knuckles, Shadow with his Chaos Sphere and Dark Pit and the battle got heated.

Nazo was just fighting Knuckles, Dark Pit and Shadow on the side of Angel Island because he was preparing for the main event and a few other things and they were near the beach, wearing some beach shorts for some reasons and they were definitely showing their moves with their crazy speed and now with combos.  
''Didn't know you were pretty powerful.'' Dark Pit said, while trying to wavedash like a melee competitve guy. ''You still suck, though and nothing's going to change that.''  
''Don't bet on it, darker version of Pit! Seriously, you're just a Dark Pit!'' Shadow shouted, while doing that attack from Sonic Battle, where he used some spheres in his hands to grab people and then he grabbed Dark Pit using those spheres, but the dark angel just rolled and then he stood up, ready to make a massive impact on those guys.

Meanwhile, the discussion table was wanting to smash, but they couldn't smash since it was time to discuss the match-ups of the new teams that everybody is going to make, but it made people just pretty confused, since some can predice the future and one guy can EVEN see the future, which made the situation more intense there it was before. ''Well, the best matchup is going to be me and Tails, for sure.'' Sonic said, confindent that they'll go together.  
''Yeah, we'll be the best team!'' Tails shouted, while polishing his own weapon and then he tried it out for a bit.  
''No, it's going to be me, Luigi and Peach!'' Mario shouted, making a rebuttal to Sonic's statement, while doing a smash attack to Sonic's face.  
''NO, I'M GOING TO HAVE THE BEST TEAM!'' Meg shouted, from around the corner and then Shulk got a bit suprised, but he stayed cool.  
''This is going to be a fight, isn't it?'' Pit said, hiding under the table and then Wario broke the table with his own fists and then a Smash started.

Meanwhile, in Ice Ice Outpost, a new stage was in the making and it was due in about a few days, so they were almost done with it.  
''We're nearly all clear! We're done with the major stuff!'' Blue Toad said and he was looking at the plan, then looking back at the actual stage, while Yellow Toad was relaxing like heck.  
''Just shut up, you're not cool.'' Yellow Toad, while watching something unusual on his laptop.  
''Well what you are going to do? CAN YOU JUMP HIGH?'' Blue Toad with glasses asked, while being worried as hell and then the captain tried to jump high enough with his jumps, but the guy couldn't jump high enough.  
''OH NO, THEN THAT MEANS...'' Captain Toad shouted, he pulled out the backpack and it had a lot of lightweight stuff one small parcel, which he forgot to give to Toadette and then he had an idea that was pretty obvious and then he went to the landing zone.

''What's the captain doing and why is he leaving, dude?'' Yellow Toad asked, while trying to look up at the plane and then he was given the wrench by Green Toad, who was a chilled dude and he didn't want to do it.

''Come on, it couldn't have been that bad.'' Green Toad suggested, trying to make him do some work and then the yellow headed guy was reluctant to do that work, but he had to do it anyways and then the work was a bit faster than before.  
The blue-coloured Toad was just watching the rest of them and he was a bit of a smart dood.

''SO we're doing decently, but the hours are too short, so we'll make them longer.'' Blue Toad reported, and then Yellow Toad objected to that thing, so he was a bit angry.

Back in Pirahna Plant Slide, the Smash was getting a bit hectic and they were getting their moves shown and there was about 12 guys inside in a small area, so depending on the knockback, some guys got hit by three different fighters, while stuck in the air ONCE, so it was pretty desvstating.

''Whoa, my moves are just pretty amazing!'' Sonic shouted, since he was linking moves together like in Street Fighter.

''I'm really feeling it!'' Shulk shouted, while making some fast dodges and then he was using the Speed art he had in the game and then he outran Sonic, but that didn't matter since Megaman was switching between weapons very rapidly and Captain Falcon was also linking moves together.

''Show your combo moves!'' CF told Shulk and then he they were doing some combos like they were massive combo masters and then the karts came since it was the next race and they were wrecked quickly, but Sonic escaped the kart trap and then Pit shooted some fast arrows to do some major hits.

 **Chapter 0-3 is going to come soon and next time it's going to be slightly tougher FIGHTING!**


	3. 0-3: A New & American Challenger!

**Brothers of Smashing**  
 **(Rename and Remix!)**  
 **Chapter 0-3: A New and American Challenger**

The new battlefields are many, but this one, it's the street that the true American dad lives since it's a random place full of truly American people with something unique like guns and homosexuality and then a special letter with the smash logo came on through the letterbox.  
''Stan, I think something can come out of the video!'' Steve shouted, gettin' a little worried about it and then he found that letter, so he ran really fast down the stairs to get the message from Master Hand and then he ran to the door, while jumping down the stairs and then he got the envelope, so he opened it.  
''Dear Smiths, there was an obvious choice, of who should go to the tournament since your son was pretty unlikely to be in the tou-'' Steve said, before Stan got hold of the letter with his bare hands and then he skimmed through the letter pretty fast and then it was on the floor.  
''Nope, it was for nothing. I don't care who I'm fighting because IT'S FOR THE TRUE AMERICANS!'' Stan shouted, while holding his gun up to the sky and it was loaded.  
''Dad, is it that time again?'' Hayley asked, a bit tired from doing some work.  
''Yes, it's that time.'' Steve answered her and he was going back upstairs from being sad and he wanted to play some games.

Mario was smashing it out with a lot of people including Megaman, who was just using random attacks, Shulk, who wanted to stop the fight, Sonic, who was trying to best Mario and Amy Rose, who's cool as well.  
''The hell's even happening?'' Pac-Man asked, while trying to ask Mario about something on the Playstation and then he Pit gave him what basically is a back-slap and then Silver jumped into the whole fight and he had his own moves to show, but CF and Ike doubted him.  
''COME ON, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?'' Captain Falcon asked, while Silver was charging up his attack.  
''He's not waiting for anything.'' Ike replied and then he was moving fast and Sonic did a boost dash kick to Ike, so Silver did a teleknesis wave and then Ike jumped low, while trying to avoid the boost kick, so he tripped from the accidental combo and Sonic was doing a homing kick to Silver.

In another street from The Simpsons, which was going to be a real stage complete with a wooden platforms, a random tree house and two roofs, Nelson, Homer, Brian, Bart, Moe and Peter was fighting together on the platforms and on the roofs.  
''I'm the coolest out of everyone!'' Bart shouted, while slinging some stones at the other guys in a free for all and then Homer was throwing some soda bottles at Moe, while Nelson was doing some jumps on a high level and doing a few uppercuts, and then he was throwing baseballs.  
''Haha, you don't even know what to do.'' Nelson said, while grabbing Bart with his armpit and then he threw him to the side and Bart just jumped on his skateboard.  
''No problem, I've got my moves ready to be shown.'' Bart replied, sorta owning Nelson with his skateboard and he was moving fast like heck.

Back on Angel Island, the four guys was showing their special moves like it was easy to do those kind of moves and then all of them were underground in the special ring chamber and Nazo was wrecking everybody with some air kicks, not helped by the extra power from the Master Emerald.  
''Huh, you're a strong guy, maybe we can be a team.'' Dark Pit suggested, while just straight running up the wall and jumping off and swinging his staff.  
''Wait, who are you talking about? If you're talking about me, then you're not going to be in my team and if you was talking about Nazo, well talk to him.'' Shadow said, while he was comboing everything in one shot and then people were knocked down to the ground and then Dark Pit was up on the forest ground and then Nazo landed on that plain with him.

''Well, are you going to be in my team?'' Dark Pit asked like he was trying way too hard to be cool and they kept fighting up on the ground with the other guys not getting noticed.  
''Yes, but only if I'm the leader and I get to decide the name of the team.'' Nazo said, while making some moves that nearly knocked DP out and then the guy with his staff made a quick stab and then they were equal, but then a guy jumped out of a random bush, to just fall down on the ground.  
''Who's this guy, who needs to leave?'' Dark Pit asked and then the guy shot the laser from his Zapper and then he revealed himself to be Captain N, who was now sporting a really strong SNES controller.  
''He's not someone to be underestimated, since he's the original zapper guy and he's back with a new weapons!'' Nazo shouted and then Kevin(which is the real name of Captain N) threw out his SNES controller to lasso Dark Pit up, but he cut the cord with his blades and then he did a side kick to the face on the dark angel.  
''Yeah, he's joining our team, even if you call him all of the unoriginal names that you bring from the internet.'' Nazo announced, while DP and Captain N was duking it out together below the trees and they were showing their moves.

 **Chapter 0-4 is going to come soon, where more characters are going to be coming back and more NEW fighters are going to be introduced!**


	4. 0-4: Some Pre-Smash Acts!

**Brothers of Smashing:**  
 **Chapter 0-4:  
Some Pre-Smash Acts!**

Well, from last time, Captain N and Dark Pit was fighting each other for no reasons, Nazo was jumping back down into the alcove and then he was punched back out and DP cloned his arrow and now the arrows hit Nazo three times and he was ringed out.  
''Okay, now let's fight!'' Shadow yelled, while coming out of the ground and then he had his Chaos powers all filled up, so he threw a Chaos Spear at the captain of Nintendo, but Captain N fired back and it caused a puff of laser smoke and then they fought together with DP trying to be a Street Fighter for some reason.  
''Well, you're not good enough NOW to be in Street Fighter...whatever, but it's not that hard.'' Shadow said, and then he was moving fast and dodging some arrows and DP split his bow and then he was slicing and dicing like Shadow was a vegetable and then StH was knocked out.

Meanwhile, in Parkwood Skateland, which had blue fences, Danson was making tricks happen with Beat and Sweet Bro, since he was qualified to get into the tourament and they were smashing together, while they were skating.  
''Yeah, we're doing it together!'' Danson shouted, while doing a roundhouse kick and a roundhouse punch combined to make some micro-tornado to hit SB.  
''Shut up, your tornados aren't as good as my nanchos.'' Sweet Bro boasted, while grinding on the rails and throwing some nanchos and Beat was doing a frontflip to Danson's face and then the wind dude fell off the board.  
''Still, we're fighting in a pretty big area that looks cool, though.'' Danson said, noticing Beat's fancy and fast moves and then he moved to another area to boost foward.  
''It's okay, then, and this place looks pretty lame.'' Beat replied, while just ambushing on the side and then he had a spray can.

Back in Pihrana Plant Slide AGAIN, the guys were making use of the underground cavern and they were Smashing there and then Tomo came in and then everybody stopped for some weird reasons, but then she did a really fast karate kick.  
''Why is this even a situation?'' Sonic told everybody, while doing a cartwheel kick and he was running really fast and they were dodging her moves.  
''Because it's time to introduce some girl!'' Tomo shouted, having a weird snarky responses with her moves being really happily fast and filled with randomness. ''I'M TOMO TAKINO, AND I HAVE ALL OF THE MOVES, READY TO WIN!'' she shouted, introducing herself and Captain Falcon was showing his moves to her with her moves.  
''When you show your moves, make your combos!'' CF said to Tomo and then she did just that, with a fast spinkick and then she did did a weightlift motion, completing the combo with a skip combined with double uppercut-ish move.

In the futuristic and mysterious city of Grand Metropolis, even if it's been there for three days, where's everything else, quite a lot of people were fighting on a bigger version of Battlefield with twelve much wider platforms and it was pretty slippery since there was a lot of energy in those pipes.  
''Hey, I love this kind of stage.'' Meg said, while doing some of Little Mac's moves and then she got knocked out by Perci with her breakdance kick.  
''Yeah, I don't agree since it's way too slippery.'' Perci replied to Meg's statement, while being on the top platform and then they were battling it out with Numbah 01 and Silver coming on opposite sides.  
''It's no use trying to sidestep.'' Silver boasted, while having two projectiles to the side being ready to fire and then Perci just rolled around and went fast enough, that she fall down to the bottom, where everybody was.  
''Put your hands up and lose this match.'' Chief Wiggum said, while holding his gun up and then he fired and missed one or two shots and he got Perci in the face, but she wasn't knocked out and she kicked herself back in, knocking out Naruto in the process and Marsh was just doing stuff with the other guys.

In GM, Perci and Wiggum was winning at the moment with 10 and 8 points respectively, so it was really chaotic, since almost everybody else wanted to be the top two players for some reason, since this was for people who already are in the tourament.  
''Alright, you wish you were gonna to be cool.'' Eddy boasted, wearing shades and he had a final smash ready to be shown and a jawbreaker spawned from the on top of the building that the stage was connect to and then it dropped from the skyscraper and onto the stage with help from Ed.  
''Delivery for Eddy! I'm going to need some water, Eddy!'' Ed shouted, while on top of the the building and it rained down onto the outer platforms and it was apprently easy to dodge, but they were going down fast, so Perci, Silver and Wiiggum was knocked out and the other guys including Naruto, who was a cool dude was dashing fast and then some of those guys got some damage.  
''What if I'm awesome and not cool?'' Meg asked, while doing a fast side punch and then Eddy threw a jawbreaker in her face, but she nearly cancelled it out with a shoe swing and Marsh slammed down with sharp leaves.  
''Then you're still not cool.'' Silver answered her and then she threw out a fast karate chop to break the jawbreaker.  
''Shut up, you'll either be awesome and cool, just awesome, just cool or just okay!'' Marsh said, litterally trying to invisible despite having 6 points, being in 3rd place and then he threw some nettles.

Everybody was fighting everybody in the pirahna plant cavern and all of the moves were being shown like heck including some of the more ridicolous moves, which most of them.  
''Tomo, what is up with you today?'' Shulk asked, where he was straight up staring at Tomo and then she was still standing ground with her own moves, since she was a hyperactive girl.  
''Oh no, not the kawaii girl.'' Bowser said, while jumping into the pipes and then Mario and Peach did a straight look at bowser and they were coming in there with their smash attacks, ignoring their range and that everybody was there.  
''Yeah, I'm definitely kawaii as hell, but my moves aren't cute.'' Tomo said and then she was making her way to the outside.

 _Uncessary Note: Ingrid is basically from SS, not SF, but those spots are reserved for Ryu_

Apprently, the this stage is for heavyweights only, but that's a lie, since Amigo and Billy Hatcher was on it and then there was heavyweights on it, whatever new or old, and it was on in a Donkey Kong stage, which was a savanna-ish area and of course, DK was there.  
''My mouth is the hottest mouth you'd ever see.'' Bowser boasted and then breathed some fire to make a fireball and then Billy Hatcher just pushed his egg foward and just straight up knocked him out.  
''Yeah, but I got an egg!'' Billy shouted, while rolling up a smaller egg and then a water jet just came out of nowhere, but he spinned it around and then she got high enough for DK to make the move.  
''Why does this happen to me?!'' Ingrid(No, not the Street Fighter Ingrid, the OC one) shouted, being knocked for a bit out and then Donkey Kong did a air slam dunk and then she was knocked out of the match.

Back in Grand Metropolis, the eleven guys including Numbah 01 and 04 was smashing it out with all of their own original moves and the mentioned guys worked together and they never tried to knock each other out.  
''We might win this match, but we've got to be strong to defeat all of the adults.'' Numbah 01 said, being back-to-back with Numbah 04 and they were shooting.  
''Come on, most of these guys aren't good, but that purple hedgehog girl is good.'' Numbah 04 replied, being a little arrogant, but both of them were still an team and they were fighting together.  
''What do you mean, I'm not good? I got leaves!'' Marsh shouted, while doing a back spin with leaves coming out and Numabh 04 shot a doughnut and it cancelled out the leaves and hit Marsh in the chest and Numbah 01 was doing a quick shield and then he was wavedashing like heck.  
''If you want to wavedash, do it like this.'' Perci said and then she did some dashing and then turned around very quickly to do some more dashing and Meg knocked her out.

Meanwhile out on the racecourse of Pirahna Plants, the guys was defeating Bowser on the ground without Sonic, Tails and Shulk, since they were deciding to go home and there was a massive ''match'' going on with Bowser juming into the fight.  
''Huh, this is for all the girl friends!'' Amy shouted, while swinging her hammer around and then she hit Bowser on the legs, but she got spinned around the king's shell spin and Mario and Peach jumped at the right time and they both hit him hard, when he got up.  
''Where's your moves?'' Captain Falcon asked, while powering up a Falcon Punch to Bowser and then Pit just shot a stronger arrow at Bowser and then Mario spin jumped in the air and he had fireballs, but he couldn't aim, so it went in random directions and only of one of them it Bowser.  
''I don't need to get my moves because they're the best.'' Bowser said, spinning around in his shell and then he get out and slashed his claws like Ridley would do, if he was in this tourney.

In Grand Metropolis' big battlefield, the ten fighters were making their time worth by using all of their moves since it was a pre-tourney battle and back at Angel Island, all six of those guys were going down to Hydrocity, since it was below Angel Island and they were all trying to stay out of the water since they could drown easily, but Nazo didn't care all that much.  
''Huh, if all of you can't stay underwater, I guess you're weak.'' Nazo said and then he did a slide kick with a energy punch straight after, starting a combo under the water and he finished it with a one-two backflip kick, making Dark Pit look like a fool.  
''Yeah, I'll have to admit I'm not going to be good underwater.'' DP said, but he said it, while he was still in the mood for battling, so he was moving really fast and he was swinging around underwater, while doing his own moves.  
''It's no contest, who's going to lose, but who wins is going to be pretty interesting.'' Shadow commented, while throwing a Chaos Spear at the guys and all of them tried hitting back in their own way, with Captain N providing an laser attack that hit the black hedgehog and then he was shooting to the back.  
''You know, sometimes, SEGA can do what Nintendo does, but not this time!'' Captain N shouted, while doing a slide kick underwater and then the guys noticed that a air counter was over them and it was 10 seconds to go before they drowned.  
''We got to swim up anyways!'' Kevin aka Captain N shouted underwater, so his voice was a bit muffled and Nazo flew up and out of the water to fire a shot at Knuckles, Shadow and Knuckles swam up pretty fast, but the echidna got hit and it didn't matter.  
Kevin, who wasn't good at swimming, but he boosted using the Zapper and he was over the water with about 4 seconds to spare and then DP flew up through the water and he nearly drowned, but he was back and he was better than ever.  
''Aw yeah, I'm back and who wants to smash at me

Meanwhile, in Dount Plains, Yoshi, Hella Jeff, Rigby and Jake did a small free for all and they were moving pretty fast since they were in a area, where the speed was boosted up and there was some goombas walking about.  
''How long does this go on?'' Rigby asked, starting to be a bit dizzy and Jake made a hammer with his hands.  
''I don't know, but I think it's 12 minutes.'' Jake answered and then he did a uppercut to Rigby's face and his shield was up only on the top, so Rigby did a somewhat hard stomp and it didn't work aqnd they were doing a lot of stuff.  
''Dubes, I'm ashamed of your fishing skills being crap.'' Hella Jeff boasted, while getting ready to hook the other guys and Yoshi curled his tail and hit him in the face, but he catched him and HJ threw some shades at Yoshi, while holding the fishing rod in his hand and then he was doing the fastest poke in 10 days, that practice time started and he made Yoshi fly high and the dinosaur was rekt pretty quickly.

 **Chapter 0-6 is going to introduce a lot more dudes and dudettes, as if there wasn't enough already and that's not even counting Ryu, the guys and girls from Street Fighters, Soul Calibur and that controversial character from Tekken, mainly in the seventh one.**


	5. 0-5: Street Smashin' Acts!

**Brothers of Smashing:**  
 **Chapter 0-5: COMPLETE!**  
 **Street Smash Acts**

Well, what's happening right now is that round one of the ''tourney'' was being prepared was being made with all of the stages being reworked and new stages being made, but for now, here's Speed Highway, where it was Reyn time and there was a piece of the highway, that was a battlefield, which there was small platforms to jump on.  
''Oh, man! People are going to get rekt really fast!'' Sonic shouted, while running and then he jumped away from the Leaf Shield.  
''THAT'S NO QUESTION! IT'S TIME FOR THE PUNCH!'' Captain Falcon yelled and then he did a charged Falcon Punch and it hit Sonic right in the face, while doing a roundhouse punch to Reyn's legs, but the rad guy did a parry and both of them didn't take any damage at all.  
''Aw yeah, baby! Parrying's back for real this time!'' Reyn shoted, being hyped for parrying and then he did a jump stomp and then he got and then Shulk wrecked him out by accident.

Meanwhile , Mr. Smee, Knack and Oggy was doing some really unusual battling on top of Oggy's house, which is a pretty big and it got some attention from the crowd of cool fans, cheering for all three of the characters.  
''Taking one for the guys!'' one guy in the crowd shouted and most of the other guys shouted ''WOOOO, we're part of an cool thing!'' while standing up and there was a few portapotties for the crowd to poop in.  
''You think you're the only one who can handle swords?'' Knack asked Smee, even though he didn't use any swords at all and then he just threw the swords at the relic man.  
''WHAT? nevermind...'' Smee said, just being stumped and then he threw the sword randomly at Oggy, who was holding a bowling ball, but then he threw it really fast from being and let's just say massive, that ball knocked out Smee, despite having some health left and then the cat had a pan to throw, but it did nothing to Knack and then that guy just did what he usually would do, some stomping moves.

Meanwhile again, after some time, the rest of them was in Dry Bone Dudes, sitting on top of a small desert place with quite a few flying stones and then somehow, they were ready to fight with a new guy on the scene or rather a old dude, skating around on his skates.  
''You guys are here, mate? Finally, I can fight with some decent dudes.'' Warren asked, enjoying the fight, but he wasn't liking the guys he was fighting including Stan Smith.  
''Come on, I threw you into the water fast!'' Jeff shouted, and he was bumped pretty far with Dry Bones while the koopa of bones was doing some grinding down.  
''Now, you're gonna be thrown into the watter!'' Warren shouted, while doing some funky fast moves with his skates and then he was moving back and fourth like a cool dude and then Jeff was thrown into the water.

Meanwhile back at Chinatown, the street fighting crew was fighting each other and they were there for the mean ruler, , who was here to rule against a lot of other guys and he was going to ruel the world with (part of) his crew, Balrog, who wasn't a real boxer and Vega, who's a really strong as well.  
''Huh, you're a real tough guy.'' Stan said, while doing a 360 degree punch in Ken's face and then he jumped onto a table, so Ken made an air sweep kick.  
''You're not that much of a tough person.'' Ken told him, while Stan was getting comboed by him and Ryu on the tables and then Peter did a really long range fart, so that it hit everyone.

Well, after the showing of new stages, let's take the time to go to an old stage in and there's stuff happening right now and then a spindash was powered by Sonic and the place was Green Hill, where Sonic, Tails, Mighty, Wario, Popo(one of the Ice Climbers) and Big was fighting and they had some major moves going on, but it was time to meet the street fighters in Chinatown ft. Stan and Peter G.  
''Hahah, my farts will win this thing if I can do this!'' he shouted, while farting hard and then he threw a water balloon and it hit pretty far on Ken's face.  
''I'm dissapointed in...THAT attack, but that doesn't matter.'' Ken said, not being affected by the water balloon and then he did a shield motion, but Peter was way too fast and then he made a fire fart, when Ken was making a shield, so it was a hard hit.  
''NO SHRUYOKENS!'' Stan Smith shouted, while firing a taser-ish weapons and it didn't shock Ryu all that much and then Ryu and Ken started fighting each other, since it was what they usually do ALL of the time.  
''Stan, you're not really good at being strong.'' Ryu commented and then Stan went back to fighting Cammy, Rose, Chun-Li and Guile and they were the best trio out of them all and since he was a strong dude, he was ready to take them down.

Meanwhile, in Metropfield, the twelve guys including Numbah 1 and 4 were fighting at Melee speed and then Perci, Wiggms ansd Meg was trying to combo with other people.  
''Oh, hey, can you do this?'' Meg asked and then she did a splits spin kick and then she jumped high and did the splits, so she was vulnerable to massive attacks and then Eddy threw a jawbreaker at the other guys, so Meg was getting up and it hit Meg.  
Right after that, Marsh slapped her with a leaf and then he did another slap to Silver and then Silver grabbed the leaf with his mind and he threw it back at Marsh and then Meg did a jumpkick with both legs and then Marsh got knocked back.  
''Come on, that's a unfair combo. Make some fair combos next time!'' Marsh shouted, being attacked and getting tossed back and fourth with those guys and then Numbah 01 noticed him, made a shot and then Marsh flew out and then it was back to a free for all with Numbah 04 firing back and Wiggum was just firing a lot.  
''Let's see all of your guns, then I'll beat you down.'' the police guy asked and then they show all of their guns, but Meg had no guns, so she just demonstrated her fighting skills with a TV, but Wiggums just shot through it and then Silver just made it go up, but he was accidently hit, as if being combo'd by Perci wasn't enough.  
''WE'RE ALL BRINGING IT ON!' Little Mac shouted, while making the best boxing moves that he could bring up and then he knocked both out Perci and Silver, since he was using the most powerful uppercut.

Meanwhile, back at Parkwood, Danson, Beat and Sweet Bro was battling at the skatepark and then someguy jumped in on his bike and he was ready to throw stones at those guys and slingshot to battle.  
''I'm on my bike, what are you going to do, lamers?'' Dennis said, not having enough time for a decent cuss and then Danson did a kickflip kick, but it didn't much to the guy of pranks and Dennis slammed a water balloon in their faces.  
''Huh, that guy knows no bounds in lame, I guess.'' Sweet Bro commented, jumping into the batle with his nancho bowl and then he was sk8ing around doing  
''That's the most dumbass term ever made.'' Hella Jeff said, while sk8ing around on his skates and then he did a 1080 kick with his skates and then he thew some nanchos at some other guys and he threw a ball at Sweet Bro  
''You threw what, mate?!'' Danson shouted, pretty loudly and then he caught and then he threw them back, but no damage was made at all and then he rode on the back of Beat and then he made a 360 double kickflip and then he landed on the ground with his two feet and then Danson was pretty knocked out for some times.  
Now, it was back down to four with Dennis trying to make gum work, Beat just doing wide moves with wide range, Sweet Bro running around the area throwing some drawers and then he did a side kick and HJ was making nanchos his bitch.  
''Yo, those moves are just OP, bro.'' Sweet Bro said, while doing a hard kick to Beat's face and then stuff happened.

Meanwhjile again, the heavyweights was smashing in the DK stages of the savannas and Ingrid was showing her water and eletric moves in the dry season, which apprently wasn't going to be that for much longer.  
''Wait, doesn't water and thunder not mix?'' Billy asked, while he was using wind and Ingrid was just using water and thunder and then she just threw it out really fast and then it just hit his egg.  
''Yeah, but I'm obviously one of the exceptions.'' Ingrid said, with a smug look on her face and she did a side kick and that hit Amigo directly in the face and he just threw her with some maracas and then she was knocked out, so DK just did a shrug with a sigh.  
''I think it's one of those times again.'' Ganondorf commented, jumping in very fast, while seeing another figure in the background and he did a fast uppercut and then Ingrid was watching that figure and then she charged up a punch and then she went up very high in the sky and she did slammed down Street Fighter Ingrid to the ground.  
''Oh, no. This ain't going to be boring!'' Bowser shouted, sounding a bit worried, even though he didn't know what boring and both the Ingrids just did a facepalm together.

Well, what happened to the guys in PPS since they punched Bowser for out of reach into the ''heavyweight'' zone? Well, Sonic, Shulk, Mario, Reyn and Mega Man was battling it out on Speed Highway in Station Square, with all of their skills ready to get boosted and they were ready to fight on top of the city of random highways and other things like skyscrapers.

In Green Hill, the awkwardly high amount of guys fighting on the stage and it was RETURNING from the original and it included Big, Rouge and Mighty getting down on the beach and they were jumping back and Rouge was the most acrobatic out of everyone and she made the most combos.  
''Oh, no! Froggy, I'll save you!'' Big shouted and he was whacking Mighty in the face and then the amardillo jumped onto top of big and slammed down hard and then the big cat got Froggy from the amardillo, while he was getting comboed and Rouge dived down and then Big was KO with his frog.  
''Wow, that was a suprise, if that was one.'' Mighty commented and then he did a spindash and he was doing a torpedo-style move to Rouge, but she smash back quickly and easily and Mighty was knocked back really far from that place, so Rouge was walking backwards and then Rigby jumped in with his hammer.  
''It's time to bash with my hammer!'' Rigby shouted and then he started to get his ass kicked.

Meanwhile, back with the street fighting crew and Stan in NY Chinatown, they were doing some team moves since this was a team tourament and nobody knew who was running the tourament, but there was an air of suspiciouion since the main enemies were going to be there.  
''Huh, could you do that next time?'' Stan asked, admiring Ken in the tourament and then the random cop, Joe came and they were an unusual team of two.  
''Come on, what about me?'' Peter asked Joe, while doing some cool moves to Chun-Li's face and then he did a big fart, so Cammy dash kicked him and he was almost down and he got back up quickly and they were doing some massive teamwork to get him down.  
''YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM LOSING!'' Peter shouted, while sliding under the both of them and then he hit the counter and he was offically KO and done.  
''That was suprisingly easy, even with the farts.'' Chun-Li commented and then she and Cammy started fighting the rest of them since that was the only other that they could train.

At Oggy's house, where it was pretty hot and a small crowd was there for the fighting and things were getting more intense as it was getting hotter and there was a few water bottles for the unusual fighting guys and Knack was a small guy, but he was punching hard compared to Smee just throwing a coconut and this time, somebody jumped in, while Smee was jumping and they narrowly passed each other.  
''Whoa, that was close!'' Finn shouted and he was the new guy and Smee did a hard punch to his face and then a fast handshake.  
''Hello, my name is Mr. Smee and I'm an fast pirate.'' Smee greeted Finn, who wasn't in that cheery of mood and then he did a fast slash and they were doing a 1v1 and then Oggy got his fishin' rod out and he threw them pretty far.

Meanwhile, back at Speed Highway, the guys were moving faster than the speed Smash Bros. Melee was at and of course, Sonic was the fastest with his air boost dash kicks and then he almost fell off and Shulk backslashed him and he was flying.  
''Wow, you're REALLY feeling it!'' Sonic shouted and Megaman got one of his shields out.

 **Chapter 0-7b: The Round One Zone part 1 is coming soon and it's going to contain a buttload of content**


	6. 0-6: No Time To Lose!

**Brothers of Smashing!**  
 **Chapter 0-6: No Time To Lose!**

After all those fighters on those stages, let's see some more interesting fighters on more interesting stages with more interesting characters such as Oggy and Knack, already fighting on top of his house with the cockroaches and in Oggy's garden, there was also Finn and Smee and they were fighting pretty good with their custom skills.  
But, we go back to Speed Highway with the guys, who were fighting for fun and they were trying to prepare for their fight for glory.  
''Alright, bring it on and let's move fast!'' Pit shouted and he got backslashed by the British dude, Shulk and then Captain Douglas Falcon charged up his punch and then he jumped and punched Megaman in the face and Pit got some damage from the punch since he was in Megaman's way.  
''Wow, that was a bit of unfair move.'' Pit said and then Reyn just got a stick and threw it at the angel.  
''That was a sticky move, eh?'' Reyn joked and he had a decent smile on his face and he fought like he usually did with some hard knuckle moves.

At the savanna stage, the Ingrids took front stage and Bowser was trying to be a announcer and he was way too hammy to be taken seriously.  
''TODAY, YOU GUYS WILL SEE THE COOLEST FIGHT IN DK'S PLACE! With two girls WITH the same name FIGHTING for some WEIRD reason!'' Bowser yelled and he was getting a bit outta breath.  
''Dude, you're not good at this.'' Billy said, with a okay look and he was punched back into the fight and he was pretty angry, so everybody showed their moves on those platforms and he was rolling eggs, while jumping high.  
''Hey, this is my name and you can't change it legally.'' [SS] Ingrid boasted and she did a boost dash onto the top of the platform and she was sliding pretty fast and then SF Ingrid was making the best combo that she could do.  
''Wow, you're easy to combo, even Dan could make pork out of you!'' [SF] Ingrid said, taunting [SS] Ingrid, while doing a massive combo with her fire power and a random fire kick and then the goddess girl did a mini-meteor smash and then the smug smartass fat girl was flying high, but she got back to ground.  
''To be fair, at least Dan got better. You're an idiot with your moves and you REALLY are a jerk.'' [SS]Ingrid said, doing that with a somewhat smug look on her face and Ganondorf came back with a Hadouken-style move and it knocked Ingrid outta the arena.  
''LOOK AT THAT KNOCKOUT AND THE FAT LADY SANG AND LOST TO THE THIN GIRL and UUHHHHH, look at those moves by DK!'' Bowser shouted and he was fighting with DK and Ganondorf with Billy dropping an egg from the top.

At Parkwood Skatewood, where it was 4:00pm the four fighting with boards guys, Danson, Dennis, Sweet Bro and Beat, since they were skating around in the big area, but it wasn't designed for fighting, so the motion was awkward without some wheels and Dennis was getting quite a lot of hits with his catapults and the bigger spitballs  
''This is some good times and we're having fun.'' Danson said, while Kick was riding his bike and he was doing some tricks with the main guys.  
''This is chaotic, dube.'' Sweet Bro commented and he was getting by the bike and then he stopped and he did threw a giant nancho and it was that kind since there was a new kind of move in that place, but Danson cut the thrown nacho with his skateboard and then he slid on the floor, while Kick landed on him.  
''Wow, it's not my day today, bro.'' SB said, sounding like he was bored and then Danson and Beat both did some projectile-style things and Sweet Bro was blown high in the sunset sky.

In Green Hill, Big was almost dominating, even though, Goku was the most powerful dude and the big cat was slower than almost everybody else, including Popo and they were fighting with SF speed and his trustly fishing rod was making most of his attacks.  
''Alright, Froggy, let's beat all of the other guys!'' Big said to himself and he was a in really good mood, so he got ready to do a sucker punch and it was countered by Popo's hammer.  
''That wasn't bad at all.'' a mysterious guy said and then Blaziken knocked that ''guy'' and it was ready to show how fire can be cold.

 **Chapter 0-8b: Two and A Half Combos is coming soon!**


	7. Alt Story: Episode 1 part 1!

**Brothers Of Smashing: ALT STORY!**  
 **Episode 1-1: Smashing for the fifth TIME!**

The main match was with Megaman, X, Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Master Chief, Pac-Man and Sackboy and there was some moves going on since it was a major crossover kind of fight and there was a lot of people in the stadium of the New York Mets since it was pretty unexpected anyways and it was like Final Destination since everyone was hyped.  
''These guys are kicking it out in this Smash match full of crossovers and in the METS' STADIUM OF ALL PLACES!'' Chris announced and he was making it really worthwhile. ''Megaman's one mean robot who's saving the world when he does, X is probably his older brother, Sonic's the hedgehog guy and THERE'S a few other guys!''

Meanwhile, the usual free for all match was going between some other guys, who weren't seen as an crowd, but they were still being recorded by a few people and there was a crowd of 300 dedicaited fans wanting to see Goku duking it with three other people, Rigby, Mr Game 'n' Watch and Blaze and some of them were just booing already.  
''You haven't even seen my moves yet!'' Rigby shouted and then he was making that kind of death punch, but weaker and then he managed to do some mass damage to Goku, but it was nothing much.  
''This isn't easy, it's just easier.'' Blaze said to Rigby, but he didn't listen.

Back at the main match, Luigi was using his not very well groove to outdo Pac-Man, but X charged his shot hard enough, so that when it happened it pushed both the Pac guy and Sonic to the side, but they weren't killed yet and then it took one Metal Blade and they were both done.  
''That wasn't a fair move, but it's fair game.'' Megaman said and then he was shooting fast as heck before waiting to recharge with Sonic giving a comeback.  
''Oh, and Master Chief does shots like I'm making my machines.'' Eggman said, while trying to do some mech stuff.  
''Dude, one guy always breaks your machines and nobody broke THE CHIEF'S GUN before because usually he's pretty amazing at keeping it UNBROKEN! And you suck hard ALREADY!'' Chris shouted and then he went back to the game.  
''So, Sonic returns with his skills and speed that everybodys knows about and then Mario just sucks, but he goes on a 1v1 with Sonic and THE RIVALRY is just burning, but it's not good enough without some hazards though!'' he announced and he got guys up to date.  
''Yeah! IT'S ME, TOMO TAKINO showing you that Mario's GOING back to being awesome!'' Tomo announced and then Eggman was stumped and Chris was pretty fustrated.

 **ALT STORY: Episode 1-2 is going to come soon with both matches keeping ON GOING!**


End file.
